


【jaydick】Strawberry luxury

by RachelZHANG



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZHANG/pseuds/RachelZHANG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time to post a work on AO3, And it's also my first time to write an article about JAYDICK, so whoever you are reading this, i really hope you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	【jaydick】Strawberry luxury

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to post a work on AO3, And it's also my first time to write an article about JAYDICK, so whoever you are reading this, i really hope you enjoy :D

他嗅到Dick.Grayson嘴里的甜味。

事实上他甚至都用不上嗅觉，Jason.Todd光用眼睛就能感觉得到那股带着草莓的甜香味的暖湿空气从他微微张开的薄唇之间溢出来拍在他的脸上，而除那之外Dick的两排牙齿依然固执地咬着他嘴里的那玩意儿。

——那是一支棒棒糖。

对，那他妈的只是一支该死的草莓味棒棒糖，而Dick.Grayson正不紧不慢地把它叼在嘴里。  
Jason能清晰地分辨出他的舌头在他的口腔里的每一次移动，就在那两排牙齿被打开的那条缝隙后面，他的舌尖刚刚好抵在那颗深红色的硬物上，还随着他歪头的动作而轻轻滑动。棒棒糖的表层早已融化得不成样子了，因此这也就使得他的舌尖也粘连上了一片粘稠的糖丝，再猛地一下断掉，那嫩红色的舌尖也一下子又蛇一样地缩回到那颗糖的后面去了。

同时间断掉的远远不止那些糖丝，Jason.Todd的视线也随之剧烈地摇晃了一下。他努力维持着那个视线定点一下子断了，最起先他使得自己的目光流连在Dick的唇瓣上，可紧接着那双薄唇张开了；后来是Dick那平日里说起话来就灵活得要命的舌头，在他的嘴里翻卷弹跳出所有那些萦绕在他耳边的词句，像是“Jason”，又像是那句亲昵得活像是在调情的“小翅膀”……

最后他还是仍由自己的注意力被全盘拉回到Dick的双眼上去，这并不难，夜翼的蓝眼睛仿佛随时都是被注意的焦点，如果Jason是那类擅长煽情的人他会从翻遍所有的经典名作去找一个足以形容它们的词——又也许他找不到——可惜他不是，更何况现在有比它们更加要命的事实摆在他面前。

——那就是Dick.Grayson正跨坐在他的身上。

他的脸离Jason最多不过是一拳的距离，他额前的发丝、他的睫毛、他的鼻尖还有那双蓝眼睛统统该死的离他只有不到一拳的距离。更糟糕的是Dick就这样对准他的脸轻轻吹出一口气，草莓糖甜腻的气味猛地扎进他的鼻腔，Jason几乎被这甜味呛到了，因为他留意到Dick这么做时的神情像极了在某家酒吧里对着偶遇的美妞吐出一口烟，眉眼间全是那种足以让女人们——也许还包括男人们——对他趋之若鹜的笑意。

——操你的Dick.人形孔雀.Grayson。

他曾经在哥谭的某家涉及黑帮交易的酒吧见过Dick。  
他在险些暴露卧底身份的情急之下随手系起领结扮做新来的服务生，而他就坐在酒吧的角落里抽烟，看着这位“服务生”端着托盘轻巧地穿过狂热的舞池边缘，他的目光在闪烁的彩灯灯光下追着他的背影放肆地看Dick的腰线，连衬衫的下摆随着他的走动的微微摇摆也没有放过，可是紧跟着他也看见他并不是这里唯一一个盯着Dick看的人，舞台上抹着金粉的脱衣舞娘在放纵地摇摆，亢奋的人们疯狂地挤到舞台前将烈酒和钞票一并撒到他们脚下，而那个即使装的只是一介服务生也还是脱不了那副小白脸样的人居然也分享到了一些，一个穿吊带裙的鬃发女郎咯咯笑着拉住了他向他调情，Dick在摆手婉拒的同时也对她报以礼貌的微笑。就是那种微笑，就是眼下Jason正近距离感受着的那种，温柔又轻佻。

那时Jason在自己无意中捏碎手中的酒杯前之前收回了目光，再抬头的时候Dick已经消失在人群中了，他仰脖吞下杯子里剩下的那小半杯龙舌兰，然后站起身来离开座位。

Jason在动身离开酒吧之前又退了回来，到吧台跟酒保要了一杯这里最难喝的一种便宜鸡尾酒，又摸出一颗子弹砸进杯底，再让人把这杯酒送给酒吧另一端的一个拿比他还要露骨的眼神看过Dick的小混混。红头罩丝毫不会介意这杯酒送到后会不会引发什么斗殴事件，事实上他可以说是有点期望它发生，这样的话他就有机会活动活动筋骨，砸烂这间该死的酒吧，也许也砸烂几个猥琐丑陋的鼻子，起到一定的发泄效果。

他同样也在布鲁德海文的街头见过Dick。  
近期红头罩频频拜访布鲁德海文的真正原因暂且不提，值得一提的是布鲁德海文警局的小警察穿着警服时竟然也是一样的惹眼，Jason知道Dick在他的辖区里拷住过街头抢劫的少年犯，也安慰过暂时和父母走散的幼儿园年纪的小姑娘，但无论如何那条中规中矩的警裤都无法藏住夜翼令人惊叹的臀部曲线。

Jason当时自然没有走上前去跟他搭话，在当时的场景下无论是第二任罗宾还是红头罩都不属于和Grayson警官有合理交集的身份，所以他只是静静地用脚碾熄了那个烟蒂，并在他回到安全屋、那个画面他数不清第几次地在他脑子里再现的时候非常坦然地把手伸进了自己的裤裆。

——操你的Dick.Grayson。

每当此时这句话就会雷打不动地撞进他的脑海里，激荡着他的意识，从字面意义和发泄意义两个层面同时。

他知道Dick早就知道自己的那些隐秘又汹涌的念头，它们从他还是罗宾的时候就有了，年轻的罗宾遇上蝙蝠侠的黄金男孩，除了起初的戒备、排斥和竞争意识之外还有别的东西在萌芽，Jason很难否认这其中physical的成分，因为至少他得承认在那些他揉搓着自己的性器安抚着体内的躁动时，靠的都是Dick.Grayson在他的想象中露出的裸体。

——操你的，Richard。

有过那么多次、那么多次地，Jason闭着眼睛，额头上淌下细细的汗珠，就这么愤恨地想着他，想着分开他那两条线条优美的腿，想着大力揉捏他的臀瓣，想着在随便哪个地方按住他狠狠地干进去，操得他因为快感流出生理性的泪水，那张嘴哆哆嗦嗦地说不出除了“Jason”或“fuck me”之外的任何词句，让他只靠被干后面就射出来。

然后就是Jason自己射出来，面对着没开灯的安全屋的天花板，整间屋子安静得落针可闻，和他那些一秒前还鲜活着的想象形成了极其操蛋的对比。

——操你，迪基鸟。

现在充斥着他脑子的已经变成这句话了，Jason能够感觉到自己胯下发生着的剧烈生理反应，往日里那些细小的念头都堵在他的嘴边，又好像化成了血液全冲向他的下体，直抵着Dick下半身每一寸与他有接触的肌肤。

这其中还不包括他那条蓝色领带，它正松松垮垮地垂在Jason的胸口，它是在区区几分钟前被Jason用蛮力扯开的，至于现在那那硌得Jason发疼的大概是随之脱落的扣子。

Dick.Grayson是约莫二十分钟前出现在他的住所的，漫不经心似的地套着一身衬衣牛仔裤的装扮，手上还抱了个装满垃圾食品的购物纸袋。不管有心还是无心，在大学学习的日子的确是给Dick镀上了几丝学生味，这让他那头柔软的黑发和那架黑框平光眼镜看上去愈发的斯文无害起来。

然而Jason却对这一微小的变化适应不起来，尤其是那副眼镜让他联想到了大都会星球日报的某位记者，而这位记者的真正身份又让他联想到了他的那位义警伴侣，所以他直接伸手抽掉了那副挡在他和Dick的蓝眼睛之间的眼镜，再揽过Dick的脖子给了他一个深吻。

他就是那样头一次地从他嘴里尝到了那种甜得发腻的草莓味，这让Jason很快松开了他，皱着眉头询问Dick究竟是怎么找上他这个才布置好不到二十四小时的新住所的，以及那副眼镜到底是什么鬼。

这换来Dick扬起眉毛投来一个责怪意味的眼神，紧跟着这只蓝鸟的嘴里就连珠炮似的吐出大段大段的话来，中心思想是关心自己弟弟的近况是再正常不过的事情，以及现在还是白天，他总不能还穿那套夜翼的装扮。

他语气中那副根深蒂固一般的兄长语气不巧地冲淡了红头罩见他上门时内心深处的那一阵惊喜，所以Jason再开口的时候也没打算让自己的口吻太友善，一来二去两个人就又上演了一场半真半假的肢体冲突，Jason注意到Dick在挥拳头之前还利用自身的肢体柔韧性这一优势把那个购物纸袋安置到了床头柜上，然后他就闭了一下眼让自己全身心地去享受Dick带着一点怒气向他扑过来的瞬间。  
这比起所谓的甜蜜温馨的情侣互动来说要更符合他们之间的惯有相处模式，当然这不是说前者就一点儿也不该存在，他们也确实有过两个人一起像两只懒洋洋的猫一样窝在Dick的公寓共度一整个周末的好时光，只是Jason知道——他知道对方也一样——后者带有的那种让人浑身燃烧起来的心跳感，从前他还是罗宾的时候是这样，他化身红头罩潜行在哥谭的夜色下的时候也是这样。在拳脚交错之间他们能够更加深刻地感应对方的存在，火药硝烟的气味成为一种无伤大雅的点缀，他们在这其中互相带给对方的伤痛和救赎，是种仅次于接吻的让Jason感觉到Dick——是richard.Grayson，不是夜翼，不是第一代罗宾，更不是所谓的“大哥”——就在自己身边的绝佳方法，所以他们两人都默契地乐在其中。

不过换个角度来说，他也不得不承认，在某种方面上，Dick的确是个好兄长。

而当Jason说“某种方面”的时候，他指的是“性”。

Jason想起他们之间的第一次，他复活后不久的某天，Jason才作为红头罩回到哥谭，蝙蝠侠带着他的第一任罗宾对他进行了好一阵围追堵截，他也的确对着某个糊烂脸的混蛋实行了一番以牙还牙以眼还眼。他们的第一次就发生在那之后没多久的某个夜晚，夜翼和红头罩又因为对某个黑帮头目的处理方式有分歧而打了一架，然后鬼知道为什么他们打着打着就滚到了床上去。

欲望就像是响亮的一巴掌扇在Jason的脸上，把其他的种种都暂时扇没了——或者也扇在了richard.Grayson的脸上，总之拽Jason走进离他们最近的一家宾馆客房的人是他，Jason从浴室找出安全套后又自己走进去挑了据说润滑效果更好的一盒的人也是他，于是Jason就当机了，只由着自己把Dick乱七八糟地按到了床上，还差点害得Dick的头磕在床头柜上，连窗帘都没顾得上去拉一下，反正当时是凌晨三点多，而且如果有人因此看了那样子的Dick他就要一枪射烂那人的眼睛。

哦，他刚刚是不是提到了Dick在这种时候是个好“大哥”来着？

他们肢体黏黏糊糊地纠缠在一起，亲吻也黏黏糊糊毫无章法，Jason.Todd也许给女士们留下了经验丰富的错误印象，但客观来说那的确是他的人生第一次和男人做爱，对象不是什么性感美人——Dick.Grayson的确是性感，从他紧身衣下面的身体到他骑在他身上舔着他耳垂叫他“小翅膀”时的声线都他妈的辣得要命，让他的下体硬得难受——但至少不是“美人”，是的，那不是什么尤物佳丽，是他名义上的兄长。

Dick在和Jason做爱时也秉持着他那副“大哥”的腔调，比如说Jason数次试图把他完全压在身下又数次被他挣脱再坐到他的腿上来，比如说接吻时Jason的手指滑进他的发丝间的同时他也紧紧地扣住Jason的后脑让他们唇齿之间的交锋一发不可收拾，再比如说这只叽叽喳喳的蓝鸟就连Jason开始进入他时也叽叽喳喳地跟他讲这讲那。

“你这是在教我该怎么操你么。”

Jason稍稍停下来看着Dick，对方的脸颊上已经铺上了情动的一层红色，却还是蹦起了教导弟弟一般的假正经表情来回望着他。

“你要知道，小翅膀，我怎么也比你年长几岁，懂得多一点也不算什么奇怪的事情。或者你要是很紧张的话，不如考虑一下换我来——？”

他知道Dick最后的那个提议纯属一句挑衅意味的调情，因为Dick让他明白这一点的方式是在他的大腿上动了动，对准Jason勃发的性器主动坐了下去。

Jason没忍住在Dick的耳边“嘶”了一声，紧跟着他用力抓住Dick的腰，对着Dick一字一句地吐出他的心声。

 

“闭嘴，然后叫出来，Grayson。”

他早已记不清那天晚上他们做了多久，他记得那天晚上Dick还真的就附在他的耳边把他的爽和他们交合的节奏都叫了出来，那些细细碎碎的声音缠绕在他的耳边和心里，推动着他在夜翼的身体里捅得愈发具有侵略性，也让Dick在他的后背上抓得越来越紧，像是溺水。

他在他的身上随着他的律动扭动着腰，臀瓣被他快速的进出带起粘稠的水声，空气里塞得满满的都是他们的味道。那宾馆的床单被他们滚得又皱又乱，还撒上了这里一滴那里一团的白液，用过的安全套盒子被他们不知道哪一个踩了一脚，那是因为在他们一次射精后Dick想要走到浴室去冲个澡，结果被Jason一把抓了回来又按在了床上。他们就又在床铺上扭成一团，胸口和背上都是红色的痕迹，Jason的身上还夹杂了一道淤青，这是因为他出于本能地抓Dick回来的行为换来的是夜翼同样出于本能的战斗反应，尽管在Jason痛得爆了句粗口后换来的是兄长带着笑意的一句“language”和一次绵长的亲吻。

不过不管怎样，好歹他终于把“操得他说不出话来”一部分变为现实了。

在那以后他们也做过好几次，每一次好像都如第一次一样天雷勾地火一样地发生，期间他们的关系也顺理成章地发生变化，让红头罩对夜翼拜访他的安全屋、Dick.Grayson对在白天工作时间越来越频繁地“偶遇”Jason.Todd都已经习以为常，Dick会（自以为）神不知鬼不觉地为他留下各种口味的燕麦粥作早餐，或是（自以为）恰到好处地帮他照顾他养在安全屋里的花草，Jason也会从书柜里抽出老早以前Dick给过他的那张名片，在背面（自己都没意识到地）写下Dick的手机号，并没忘记嘲讽一句Dick此举是否在暗示所谓的booty call，或是在夜翼熟睡时皱着眉头从他的面色推测他近期的营养情况，以及从他搂着他腰的手感判断他最近体重的变化。

这只大蓝鸟不止一次地抱怨过他们俩做起爱来就像是打架。  
两个人就一直都这样，宛如两只大型猎食动物一样扑向对方，用牙齿和搏击来决定谁占据上风谁相对被动，荷尔蒙激烈地对撞在一起，一直到两个人都筋疲力尽摊在床上，等着呼吸频率和体温一起从过山车轨道的最高处缓缓回落，全身还带着无法忽视的酸痛感。

而Jason.Todd没有告诉他，他觉得他们俩连打起架来就像是做爱。——或是马上要做爱。

眼下他的这种看法最直接的佐证就是他们没打多久就真的滚到了床上，他们本来就只是在用拳脚简单粗暴地互殴，Jason的那些枪械都还好端端地挂在墙上，Dick也没有去掏他的短棍——他压根连带都没有带来，这一点在他们的僵持中Jason已经亲手到他的全身去验证过了。在另外的时间点他们之间有过那种Dick给短棍通上电、Jason手里的枪也上着膛的激烈打斗，结局大多是平手或是红头罩扔下一个烟雾弹走人，但是那种气氛还在，那就是夜翼和红头罩就连打个架也能打出浓浓的一点就着的性张力。

 

Dick.Grayson的领口正大大地敞开着，露出那层白色的布料下面大片的肌肤，以及上面分部着的一大片还沾着唾液的咬痕。

那也是Jason留下的，将对方按在床上扯开他的衣领后Jason对着Dick的锁骨用力咬下，那种毫无技巧可言的——纯粹像是猎食动物咬住猎物的脖颈那般的宣示占领，他啃咬着那精致的形状也乐于听见Dick吃痛的那声呻吟，搂住Dick腰部的那只手手指深深地陷进他的皮肉，勒得他那手感细腻的腰被迫微微弓起。

可是那之后事情的发展就不是那么遂他所期的了，哥谭的夜翼即使身着便装身手却也是一样的矫健，青年的双腿顺势借着这力度缠上Jason的腰，他的牛仔裤薄得让Jason丝毫不足以忽略青年的大腿肌肉紧绷的触感，接下来就是那套红头罩再熟悉不过的钳制、翻转、下压的动作。

后脑勺撞在床垫上让Jason脱口就是一句粗口，这种体位的逆转让他变得愤怒起来，身体本能地就要做出打斗中的反击反应，然而这一套反应在他意识到Dick在做什么的第一秒就不攻自溃。

不同于真正打斗中的压制动作，Dick在他的身上微微地挪动了一下以完成这个跨坐的动作，他的双手也撑在Jason的脸旁，于是他的全部上半身都占据了Jason的视野。

如果说还要再给这个场景再多加一点情色意味的注解的话，那就是Jason还眼看着Dick伸手去床头的购物袋里拿了个什么东西过来，就那么含在嘴里低头看着他。

“No rush…”

Dick歪着头，嘴里还叼着那支棒棒糖，语调软绵绵地贴在Jason的耳边对他说话。不过是短短三个单词那个此刻正抵在他臀部下面的存在感又高了几分，他能感觉到那根硬物在进一步地勃起，热度和硬度，还有形状。

现在Jason可以肯定对方这是在诱惑他了，还是相当高调的那种。因为Dick腾出一只手伸到下面去隔着布料握住了它。一次明目张胆的抱薪救火。

“Just take it slow, little wing…”

胡扯。  
明明他手上做的是捏住了Jason的性器，隔着布料慢慢地抚慰着它，使得Jason的呼吸变得粗重。Dick自己的呼吸也急促起来，由于他还贴在Jason耳边的缘故每一次呼气又都喷在Jason的耳垂上。

这让Jason愈发地感觉到自己的阴茎硬得发痛，这种痛感随着Dick手上的每一次动作而增加几分，但是更多的是焦躁感，虽然他没法否认Dick的手活做得堪称技巧上乘，夜翼那几根修长的手指把它的老二抚慰得相当快活，可这终究不过是隔靴搔痒，他穿着的那条黑色的内裤被他身上这个人惹得早就成了恼人的桎梏，那布料被他的前端浸湿，而Dick.Grayson依然以一种固定的节奏撸动着它。

他是故意的。  
Jason.Todd的脑袋枕在枕头上如此想道，即使此时的Dick看上去也算不得多悠闲，他自己也硬了，Jason能清晰地感觉到对方胯下的热度也正勃起来贴着他的身体，他的手指像是拨动琴弦一样灵巧地在Jason的性器上滑动，他嘴里也还继续叼着那根该死的草莓味棒棒糖，除此之外他还是那样趴在他身上，用他该死的绝佳的身体柔韧性。  
Dick.Grayson就这样贴着他的胸膛，发丝蹭过他的脸庞和颈侧。

还不够，远远不够。  
Jason.Todd在内心如此咆哮道，他想要用力把那支棒棒糖从Dick的两片薄唇之间扯出来再随便丢到床头柜的烟灰缸里去，再让他的性器取代那支棒棒糖的位置，想要Dick用他那张嘴帮他口出来，他要在他的嘴里恶狠狠地捅进去就像之前他那么多次地干他的屁股一样，让他一边咳嗽一边从嘴角流下属于他的东西——欲望被唤起得太凶猛的下场就是连锁反应排山倒海般的来，Dick每一寸和他想贴的肌肤都好像带着炽热的温度，或者也许事实本来就是那样了的，管他呢，重要的是那种狂热已经彻底吞没了他，他就在这股汹涌的春潮里沉浮，好不容易逮着根救命稻草，这根稻草也叫做Dick.Grayson。

而把他拖进这股浪潮的罪魁祸首却也正是该死的Dick.Grayson，Jason这么想着，正对上Dick再度撑起自己的脑袋用他的那双蓝得要命的眼睛看向他。

 

他已经不太记得他们身上原本仅剩的衣物是怎么没有的了，反正它们就是没有了，其中有的姑且是被脱掉的，有的是被直接一把扯掉的，还有Dick的内裤——Jason认为它是被自己撕掉的，也可能是被Dick自己蹬掉的，总之它现在正躺在他们卧室的地板上乱糟糟地揉成一团。

眼前的景象就像是一场最淫靡的绮梦成真。

Jason.Todd躺在床上，他的枕头已经掉在了地上，事实上他有点意外它居然过了那么久才终于和地板砖亲密接触，而他自己的喉咙里正发出一阵阵含混的低吼。这是因为他的那位兄长现在正半跪在他的胯下，用他的口腔包裹着他的性器，他的舌尖好几次地蹭过他的前端，舔去那里不断渗出的液体，又一次一次地把那巨物往自己口腔的更深处带。

Dick.Grayson在主动地替他口交。Jason死命地拽着Dick脑后的一撮柔软的黑发，指缝间他的和Dick的汗水混在一起，他的性器涨得太大了，Dick口腔里的每个部分都能直接感受到上面凸起的筋和血管，在Dick的嘴里散发着高热，Jason还在一下一下地挺着胯在Dick嘴里抽插，那些毛发被Dick的津液打湿，而他的鼻息和Dick嘴里失了节奏的吐息混作一处。

那根棒棒糖在他们刚才的一次几乎要吞掉对方的亲吻中被Jason两三口直接咬了下来，又和Dick一起随着唇齿的交缠在彼此的口腔里你来我往地嚼碎了，再咽下肚去，那根棍子被吐出去，随着他们的动作很识趣似的滚下了床铺去。

蝙蝠家的黄金男孩就连口活也好得要命，即使是在这般的狂热中他都还是没丢了那副游刃有余的姿态，这彻底激起了Jason的好胜心，所以他调用了自己全身每个角落还勉强残存的意志力克制住了射在Dick嘴里的冲动，在欲望攀上顶点之前将性器从Dick的嘴里抽了出来。

口中极大的空虚感让Dick无意识地歪了下头，从Jason现在的角度看下去Dick的这一动作显得既无邪又色情，他的嘴唇湿润着，眼神有一瞬间的迷离，却Dick又很快把它固定好了。

这让Jason.Todd感到些许的失落和不满，他还远远没有看够这位兄长发现事情并不如他所规划的那般顺利进行的样子，所以他抢在Dick开口询问之前直接用手捏住了他的下颚将主动权抢回，再一口咬上了他的脖颈。

“SHUT UP and let me fuck you , Dickie bird.”

 

那股甜得发腻的草莓味又萦绕在他的口鼻间了。

Jason搂住Dick的腰将他的身体折叠出一个优美的弧度迫使他始终保持着和他接吻的状态，他的舌尖在对方的口腔里四处劫掠，连齿缝都不放过地一一舔过去，那里面还隐约残存着Jason自己留在里面的味道，但是Jason他妈的不在乎，他的味觉正追着Dick口中还残存的那股棒棒糖味道跑，一直追得Dick那自以为傲的吻技因为缺氧而溃不成军。

与此同时Jason就那么对着Dick那早已湿润的后穴捅了进去，这不出他意料地换来了Dick剧烈的反应，身体受惊了一样地弓起，尽管他自身分泌的液体已经出卖了他内心和Jason一样渴望着这一刻的到来这一点，可这仍然不代表它已经足够准备好迎接Jason的巨物了。它还刚由于Dick的举动而又胀大了一圈，Dick自己的唾液都还残留着，上面的毛发也乱糟糟的，Dick不用看都知道它现在就好比是一个该死的——

Dick.Grayson全身都在颤抖着，他已经没有精力去掩饰这一点了，本来Jason铺天盖地般的亲吻将他置于在缺氧的边缘，而他粗暴的挺入更是让Dick好不容易才硬憋住了自己喉咙里自己跑出来的那个失控的小声音，哦天哪，亏Jason在这么做之前还算有点良心地够过床头抽屉里的润滑剂草草做了点额外的润滑他才没有被那巨物捅成两半，不然他发誓他会就在床上动真格的把Jason揍一顿，而Jason几乎在进入的同时就开始了继续的深入，这使得那润滑的效果立刻就减弱了大半。他的额头上很快就滚下大滴的汗珠，Dick的手指胡乱地抓着床单、抓着Jason的手臂以及其他任何他此刻够得着的东西以缓解疼痛感，更糟糕的是他甚至都不能骂出来，尽管他的那些粗口的库存被倒了个底朝天地往外涌，奈何Jason咬紧了他的嘴唇，于是连这都被扼杀在了摇篮里。

就是每当在这种时候夜翼实在是恨透了红头罩，那种和他们“老爹”不相上下的控制欲，那种和他平日里对黑帮以暴制暴类似的作风，还有就是即便如此他也还是发现自己从中汲取着铺天盖地的兴奋感，心脏在胸膛里咚咚地敲击着，两个人的气味碰撞在一块儿。

红头罩也实在是爱死了这样的夜翼，爱他不得不努力地偏转头部想要在这番激烈的攻势下求得一点点的喘息之机，爱他没了一点机会去跟他啰嗦什么爱与和平或是家庭的重要性，那双蓝眼睛半眯着，睫毛像是被人抓在了手心里的鸟儿惊慌地扑扇翅膀，双手近乎疯狂地箍紧了他，全身心地都和他纠缠在一起。

像是在为Jason的这一念头提供佐证似的，Dick穴口里的软肉吸紧了他，那种全面包围的暖湿感就像是一种纯粹情色意味的拥抱，Jason快速地在Dick的体内进出着，他方才本来就被Dick口得快要射出来，此刻那种紧致的包裹带来的快感让他更是几乎要忍不住，他的注意力被他们的亲吻和他胯部的动作吸过来又吸回去，活像个软木塞子在水池里上浮又下沉，他的精神也在其中来来回回地摇摆。

Dick那让女人都艳羡的美好臀部就在Jason的面前随着Jason的动作而摇晃着，连带着他的腰也摇曳着，Jason扶了他一把让马戏团来的Grayson去更好地保持平衡，也顺势让自己换了个更具进攻性的角度再次深入到Dick的里面抽动起来，他手上还用力捏着Dick臀部的肌肉在上面留下红色的指印，润滑油和Dick自身分泌出的肠液混在一起，被他搅出那种让人血脉喷张的水声。Jason在灭顶的快感中模模糊糊地想起这大概就是那天他在酒吧里看着“服务生”Dick的背影时就已在脑海里勾勒出的画面，事实上当前进行着的这一幕甚至比那还要香艳，虽然的确身为top的是他，但他的迪基鸟的那种仿佛深入骨髓的吸引力从五感也在同时轰炸着他。

快感全即将全方位地淹没Dick.Grayson，他的小翅膀自他们的第一次起就乐于去探寻他的敏感点，而他也确实是找到了，他领着他调整了一下他们交合的角度，然后就直勾勾地冲着那一点去，还十分恶劣的迟迟没有去冲撞那一点，就在那附近深深浅浅地撩拨着他。这种不上不下的感觉数次地将他的神智高高抛起又仍其落地，让他愈发的急不可耐。这不对，完全不对，原本不该是这样，原本是他骑在对方的身上、牵引着Jason.Todd的欲望和步调，可是现下他自己却被吃得死死的，想要去进一步地加深着就崩在临界点上的交合，想要八爪鱼一样地去抱紧这个青年。

太粗了。  
对于Jason的尺寸Dick是早有体会的，确切的讲他是有所心理准备的，只是Jason强行中断那场口交的绝非意外，他就是要在那种箭在弦上般的状态对着他的后面干进去，今晚的Dick宛如一个恶劣而优雅的纵火犯，所以Jason也以牙还牙回去，就着他放的那把火、再加了桶汽油泼回去。

那种被肉刃劈开的疼痛感也还在，Dick湛蓝色的眼珠因为流了太多的生理性泪水的关系而雾蒙蒙的，Jason终于肯暂停了他们的亲吻以免Dick真的缺氧难受，所以现在Dick的嘴里蹦出来的全是拉长的、又转了弯的呻吟声，Dick.Grayson从来都不是一个会否认自己感受的人，也更不会因做爱而产生羞赧之类的情绪，所以这只蓝鸟索性又在Jason耳边叽叽喳喳了起来，他的嘴唇上全是齿痕，声音变得沙哑，而Jason的头深深地埋着，在Dick的肩膀上、背上吮出一片又一片的吻痕。

床铺因为他们的动作而被带出木头摇晃的声音，现在这场性爱又被他们变得像是打架了，一场火辣的危险的竞争，比的是谁先被对方弄得缴械，又或许是比谁先让对方开口求饶，管他呢，不重要了，重要的是他们又一次地为了争谁压在谁的身上而翻滚起来，Dick翘起的阴茎数次蹭到床单上、又擦过Jason的腹肌却被Jason不无恶意地刻意冷落，Jason的性器数次险些从Dick的体内滑出，因为Dick数次尝试往前爬去让Jason皱着眉头低咒一声把他拽回来，再大力地钉到更深的地方去，并极其高调地刮过Dick的敏感点作为惩罚，去逼出Dick压在嗓子里的尖叫。

最后他们还是在同一时刻射了出来，他们瘫倒在床铺上，高潮的来临带来的短暂头脑空白让他们出于本能地凑近了对方，肢体紧紧地交叠。

 

先从这狂潮中清醒过来的人是Dick。  
要说先，也仅仅是还分出了一部分精力从Dick体内拔出来的Jason先了那么一两秒钟的时间。

Dick就利用起那一两秒的时间做了他方才一直想做又没顾得上做的一件事——他结结实实地对着Jason的胸口揍了一拳。

“Fuck you, Jason.”

“……WHAT THE HELL???!?”

“你他妈没戴套！”咬牙切齿地。

对方那张向来显得桀骜不驯的脸对着他，挨了自己的伴侣一拳的恼怒退了下去，笑意缓缓地浮了上来取而代之。

“啊，你说这个。”他伸手拨了拨从Dick的那个购物袋里滑出来、却又惨遭两个当事人遗忘的安全套的包装盒。恩，天杀的草莓味。

Jason惟妙惟肖地学着Dick对他做过好几次的歪头的动作，他额前的那撮白发也因此歪到一边，绿色的眼睛从Dick还带着一层薄薄的红色的脸一路往下看到他的大腿间，再不紧不慢地开口。

“我就是打算要射进去的，迪基鸟，就是要射到那里边去。怎么，你要是对这不太满意的话——”

“咬我啊。（Bite me）”

 

THE END


End file.
